Eine Absage an offene Grenzen
Eine Absage an offene Grenzen ist ein Buch in . Fundort Man findet es auf einem Schreibtisch in Sippenfürstin Avinisses Herrenhaus in Schimmerheim. Inhalt Von Sippenfürstin Avinisse von Schimmerheim Die Unerwartete Königin zwingt ihren treuen Untergebenen weiter ihre radikalen Ideen auf und geißelt so dieses makellose und kompromissfreie Land mit Veränderung und Kummer in allen Facetten. Ihre Versuche, die anderen Völker zu erheben und sie auf eine Stufe mit den Altmer zu stellen, sind einfach nur unnatürlich. Jeder weiß, wie wertvoll die Überlegenheit der Hochelfen ist, also warum sollten wir sie mit diesen unreinen und völlig ungerechtfertigten Erlassen schwächen? Wisset alle, dass die Bewohner von Schimmerheim und ihre Sippenfürstin alles in ihrer Macht Stehende tun werden, um diesen törichten und letztlich gefährlichen Erlass null und nichtig zu machen. Warum ich ein Ende des makellosen Wesens von Sommersend ablehne? Aus rein logischen Gründen natürlich! Es ist eine umfassend belegte Tatsache, dass wir Altmer den niederen Rassen, mit denen wir unsere Welt teilen, in jeglicher Hinsicht überlegen sind. Wer sonst kann schließlich seinen Stammbaum bis zu den Aedra zurückverfolgen? Wir sind stolz auf unser göttliches Erbe. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Völkern sind wir nicht die Schöpfung der Götter, wir sind ihre Nachkommen. Unser genetisches Erbe kann über das ursprüngliche Volk der Aldmer und die Ehlnofey bis hin zu den göttlichen et'Ada zurückverfolgt werden. Aus diesem Grund allein sollte es uns erlaubt sein, unsere reinen Blutlinien zu schützen und die Heiligkeit unseres perfekten Inselheims zu bewahren. Sollte die Abenteuerliche Königin weitere Beweise benötigen, muss sie nur unsere Statur, unsere goldene Färbung und unsere natürliche Begabung für Magie in Betracht ziehen. Die anderen Völker können uns in intellektueller Hinsicht nicht das Wasser reichen. Dafür sind sie einfach nicht ausgestattet. Unsere war die erste wahre Kultur Tamriels, und wir sind nach wie vor das zivilisierteste aller Völker. Diese Tatsache ist unanfechtbar. Wir legten die Grundsteine für Religion, Sprache und sogar Architektur, und unser Einfluss prägt den gesamten Kontinent. Für all das, was wir geleistet haben, sollte es uns doch erlaubt sein, uns ein kleines Stück Welt allein für uns selbst zu behalten. Abgesehen von diesen selbstverständlichen Wahrheiten müssen wir auch an die armen niederen Rassen denken. Wie grausam es doch wäre, sie den Strapazen und Anforderungen unserer anspruchsvollen Kultur und unseren gesellschaftlichen Sitten zu unterwerfen. Sie haben einfach nicht das geistige Zeug für die Präzision, die unsere Bräuche und unsere Traditionen verlangen. Sollten wir sie wegen dieses Unvermögens etwa bloßstellen? Oder schlimmer noch, sollen wir ihre Unzulänglichkeiten zusätzlich betonen, indem wir einen niedrigeren Standard für sie einrichten? Man würde uns grausam nennen, und das mit Recht. Halten wir also diese metaphorischen Tore weiterhin geschlossen, damit keine Seite mit Trauer oder Unbehagen gestraft wird. Wir tun den niederen Völkern keinen Gefallen, wenn wir ihnen erlauben, in Sommersend einzuwandern. Ganz im Gegenteil, am Ende fügen wir ihnen damit Schaden zu. Haltet Sommersend rein. Haltet Sommersend makellos. Für die Altmer. Alles andere ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. en:A Rejection of Open Borders ru:Неприятие открытия границ Kategorie:Summerset: Bücher Kategorie:Summerset: Kein Bild vorhanden